Big Time FanFics
by icarlyfan812
Summary: So this are a collection of BTR Fics that I am writing. K  for now. Possibly T in later fics.
1. Hero

A/N: So this is a BTR fanfic based on the song Hero by Sterling Knight. So basically is Logan/Camille. Hope you enjoy!

"I may be and ordinary guy with heart and soul

But if you're the one for me

Then I'll be a hero."

"Camille. I'm sorry but I can't go out with you anymore." I said sadly as I watched her face fall.

"Why?" She said, the tears already beginning to well up in her eyes. "I-I-I love you Logan. I thought you loved me too."

"I do Camille, I do love you. But I can't be what you want."

"And what kind of guy do you think I want?"

"You want a hero, someone who can do everything for you, someone like Kendall."

"No, I want you. I always have, and I always will. You are my hero. You are everything that I have ever wanted. I really do love you."

"You mean it?" I said slightly shocked.

"Of course I mean it. Now are you still going to break up with me?"

"Of course I'm not going to break up with you. I really love you too Camille." I said smiling. "I may just be and ordinary guy, but since you are the one for me, I'll be your hero."

A/N: Yeah, it's short. I know.


	2. Finally Falling

Katie Knight knew now which guy she had to choose. James and Carlos both loved her, but Carlos was the clear pick.

Several things had lead her to believe this to be true.

Carlos was so much nicer then James. This was proven at breakfast that morning.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Katie!" Kendall greeted his little sister as she came down for breakfast. Katie was still in her pajamas._

"_Aw Katie," James said "couldn't have you at least dressed up a little bit for me?" _

_But Carlos had said "Don't worry Katie, you still look beautiful." Making Katie melt (so too speak)_

_End flashback_

Carlos gave her a lot more gifts then James did. Sure James had a lot more money, but money isn't everything.

And 3. Carlos had been friends with her since before she met James. So Carlos knew more about her and loved her just the same.

So that afternoon when she, James, and Carlos saw each other, Katie made her choice.

"Guys," she began, "I think I have made my decision on whom I am going to date." Carlos and James tensed up.

"Who is it going to be?" Carlos asked.

"I pick...Carlos. Sorry James."

"Good pick little sis." Said Kendall when Katie told him later that evening.

"Thanks bro. I'm glad you approve."

And they lived happily ever after.

A/N: This FF is based off of the song Finally Falling from Victorious.


	3. Kiss the Girl

Kiss The Girl

Stephanie was the newest girl at the Palmwoods. She and Carlos had quickly developed a relationship. He really liked her, and she really liked him. The only problem was that neither of them would ask the other out. Carlos knew what he had to do, he had to kiss her.

He had several opportunities throughout the week. At the pool, in the car on the way to the concert, after the concert, and yet he never kissed her at all. She attempted to kiss him, but he shyed away from those kisses. Why was he afraid?

Stephanie was becoming more and more frustrated. Why would Carlos not kiss her? She was pretty, nice, kind, and a bit of a daredevil. Perfect for him! She was thinking of breaking up with him. When she went into the apartment to tell him she found the real reason that he wouldn't kiss her...

He had never kissed anyone! She overheard Carlos telling Kendall.

_Flashback:_

"_I have to break up with him, I have to." Stephanie told herself as she entered the apartment. _

"_Listen Carlos, I see a breakup in your future if you don't just kiss her!" Kendall was yelling at Carlos._

"_Well, I'm afraid to."_

"_Why are you?"_

"_Because I've never kissed anyone before and I'm afraid that I will mess it up!" Carlos yelled._

_Stephanie couldn't believe it. So it wasn't that he didn't like her, he wanted to make sure that he didn't mess up kissing her! "How sweet." She thought._

"_Carlos! I thought that you didn't like me anymore," she burst it, startling both Kendall and Carlos, "trust me, you won't mess it up at all." _

"_You're right, I should just go for it..." He leaned it closer and closer to her face..._

_End flashback_

Yes, Stephanie and Carlos got that kiss. And they stayed together.

And you know who was the best man at their wedding? Kendall was, of course, for helping that first kiss.

A/N: Awww happy ending! Hope you enjoyed that!


End file.
